


Don't Startle the Bear

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Room, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Leaving kudos and comments is like feeding goldfish - without them, we just die off.





	Don't Startle the Bear

  The morning sun beamed through the broken slats of the motel blinds. Standing at the foot of the bed where Dean sat, Sam’s heart was currently wrapped around his dick. His ultimate pleasure came each time his brother’s tongue started tracing long lines down his dick.  
  
  Dean’s favorite time is when he would wait to ambush Sam after a shower. The long strong buck, still dripping, walking through the bathroom door was sometimes too much and he would have Sam pinned and in his teeth like a cheetah surprising a gazelle. This was their game and they enjoyed it.  
  
  Dean curled his fingers into Sam’s firm ass, swallowing him to the hilt. Drawing back a bit, Dean pocketed his cheeks pulling a long groan from Sam.  
  
  Closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his head, he let it fall back, ”Oh fuck, Dean. Damnit you feel so good. Fuck.” He let out another moan when Dean swallowed again, his nose buried in the plush of his Baby Boy.  
  
  Dean enjoyed watching the euphoria spread across the already anticipated face of his brother. If he could give him nothing more in life, this would be enough. Together is all they’d ever need.  
  
  ”Dee… Dean… I’m… oh god, you feel so good.” He started to put his hands on Dean’s head but was swatted away.  
  
  In the sunbathed room Dean hummed encouragement, increasing the speed and pressure of his lips wrapped around Sam’s full cock, popping them off loudly every few strokes to slam Sam’s head into the back of his throat again.  
  
  The door exploded open and John walked in. Sam and Dean froze. John had been on a 2-day drinking binge and this was the first they’d seen him since he left.  
  
  Sam began to panic and tried backing away. Dean tightened his hold, dick still in his mouth, holding Sam in place. He watched John move into the room, stumbling forward with a near-empty bottle in hand. Dean continued to suck in slow cautious movements.  
  
  John bumped into the table and dropped the bottle as he passed the two headed towards the bathroom. “Yous…hould put some p..pants on, boy."   
  
  Once John was out of sight, Dean smiled on Sam’s dick again. He watched the fear leave Sammy's face as they picked up where they had left off.   

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments is like feeding goldfish - without them, we just die off.


End file.
